Spirit Gate
The Spirit Gate is a sacred "door" and is used only a few times by a few characters. The gate takes whoever passes through it to another place and time. It is said that needlessly opening it will engulf one in a dark, sinister air. Only Ishaku and Issun can open it. The event Amaterasu and Issun explore Inner Yoshpet to find the Spirit Gate, which Lika is said to have gone through. When they find the gate, Issun opens it so they can proceed. Oki shows up, claiming that Kutone lead him there. He decides to use the gate to defeat the "monsters of misfortune" and make Kutone glow silver. Issun warns him that he might get more than he can handle, to which Oki hopes so. Amaterasu follows him through the doorway, the Spirit Gate closing up behind her. Result On the other side of the gate, Amaterasu, Issun, and Oki find themselves in a familiar place. It turns out that the gate has taken them to Kamiki Village. What they don't know, and will later find out, is that this Kamiki is from one hundred years ago. Amaterasu and Issun then set out to fulfill the legend of Nagi, save Lika, and defeat True Orochi. After saving Lika from True Orochi, Amaterasu and the others go through the Spirit Gate to go back home. They take Lika to Laochi Lake so she can perform the Volcanic Incantation. However, Amaterasu discovers that she must first defeat the twin demons Lechku and Nechku before Lika is able to perform the holy prayer. She enters Wawku Shrine and later confronts the Silver Demon Nechku. Before Amaterasu fights the demon, she is joined up with Shiranui, her past incarnation. Shiranui had used the Spirit Gate to help her future self. Before Amaterasu is able to finish off Nechku, the Gold Demon Lechku crashes in, Oki fighting him. Oki tries to kill the demons, but they freeze time. As they prepare to kill Oki, Shiranui breaks free from the spell and pushes Oki out of the way, taking the blow herself. The demons escape since Oki chose to save both divine wolves from a falling ice tree instead of finishing them off(the demons). When they reenter Wawku Shrine, Oki chooses to defend Shiranui while Amaterasu finds a way to the other altar, where the demons escaped to. Amaterasu finds the altar, along with Oki, and they join together to fight the demons. After a long battle with the demons, Amaterasu and Oki were able to defeat them. They later join up with Shiranui, who, upon seeing Oki's glowing sword Kutone, gathers enough strength to pass through the Spirit Gate with Ishaku. This is the last time the Spirit Gate is used and/or mentioned. It is possible to theorize that the Spirit Gate created two different dimensions of ancient Kamiki Village. The first one is where Amaterasu and the others went to. Shiranui, after saving Nagi from True Orochi's falling rocks, later decides to aid her future self, passing through the Spirit Gate with Ishaku's help. They might have separated accidentally when they did so. The second dimension is where Shiranui returns back to her time. However, it could be that this dimension didn't have Amaterasu's interference, thus forcing Shiranui to fight True Orochi while severely wounded. Another piece of evidence is that in the current Kamiki, the Spirit Gate isn't there. If it was truly a part of Amaterasu's time, it would still be there, behind Konohana. This is merely a theory and isn't proven true. It's also possible that the Legend of Nagi has some truth, but some facts distorted (e.g. Shiranui DID fight True Orochi, just not the one that belonged in that time period). See also * Kamiki Village (100 Years Ago) * Shiranui * True Orochi External links * External link Category:Event